


Winners Circle Stories: Sharon/Raja

by Mistressaq



Series: Winners Circle Oneshots [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, a little bit angsty, its super gay and happy, like a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: Person A just fell out of a tree and Person B would be very concerned but they’ve been sitting under this tree for 2 hours so how long have you been up there and do they want to know why.





	Winners Circle Stories: Sharon/Raja

Aaron lay on his back in the grass and jiggled his leg on his knee. God, why could he write an album but not find a way to say what he wanted to say more than anything else? 

He grabbed a handful of grass next to his head and tugged the cluster out of the ground, pulling a fair bit of soil and a few insects up too. He sighed aloud and started picking dirt from between grass roots and again looked for the right words. “Chad. I love you a lot and… oh I’m hopeless.”

Aaron threw the plantlife into the air and felt the gentle blades float back down like feathers over his torso. A beetle crawled down the arm of his jean jacket. He didn’t care. 

He really shouldn’t be out here wasting so much time. He had phone calls to make and a cat to feed and… the small box in his back pocket felt like a ten pound weight against his thigh. This shouldn’t be so difficult. He shouldn’t be sweating so hard and stressing so much. He’d need extra concealer to hide all the inevitable breakouts from this problem.

Somewhere above that damned fat squirrel scurried across a weak branch, and Aaron was showered with bits of twig. Again, he merely sighed and let it happen. He closed his eyes against the noonday sun and hoped maybe the right words would come in the form of a birdsong or maybe cloud lettering. Maybe the whisper of a muse in his ear--

A huge shower of branch and leaf followed a loud crack. Aaron’s eyes opened soon enough to see the metrosexual hurtling down from the eaves. 

“Ah! Fahk!” croaked a sweet yet strained voice.

Aaron found having another man fall directly on top of him was not as sexy as he may have imagined in his teens. His eyes watered and he gasped for the breath that the Falling Man had driven out of him. 

The weight lifted as Falling Man rolled off of Aaron to lay next to him. “Ho.” The man huffed and examined his hands, sweeping flora from his palms.

Aaron coughed. “Um, hello?”

The man who’d fallen out of the tree had long hair -- almost to his ass -- hanging in natural waves. His locks were black, with streaks of silver woven in to show off his maturity. Glancing down at the other’s long body, Aaron could tell he was tall, likely over six feet. He wore a black jumpsuit which at the same time feminized and drew attention to his broad shoulders. Through his pained expression Aaron could see white teeth behind dark purple lips, contrasting his light brown skin.

As the man caught his breath after the fall, a part of Aaron urged him to jump and ride the stranger til the sun went down. But he still felt the weight of the box in his pocket, and the question that came with it. He cleared his throat, eager to get his mind off the subject of his obsession that had eaten the last 2 hours of his day. 

“Um, hi, are you okay?”

The Mature Tree Person smiled and let out a hard breath, “Yeah,” he said, rolling his shoulders to check for injury. “You?”

Aaron turned on his side and scratched his scalp, sending a fresh sprinkling of organic matter down his clothes. “Yeah. I think so.”

The other muttered a ‘good’ before letting the conversation drop.

Aaron pushed himself up to rest his head on his fist, his elbow digging into the soil. He looked straight at the other, not quite believing what had just happened. “Did you… were you just?” he pointed up at the sky.

The other man scrubbed his palm along his face and shook his head. “Oh, y’know, just… hanging out like our primate ancestors.”

Aaron’s eyebrows deepened (as much as they could). “For how long, though?” He chuckled uncomfortably. “I’ve been sitting under this tree for the past _two hours_ \-- were you up there this entire time?” He felt the pitch of his voice rising with his anxiety.

“Yeah, about that,” the other man also supported himself on his arm. “Weirdly enough, I think I’m here for the same reason you’re here.”

Aaron blinked. “Are you a wood nymph?”

The Tree Man let out a loud cackle. “Well I like me some wood and I consider myself nymph-like, but no, unfortunately I am not, technically, a wood nymph. No.” Smiling, he shook his head and reached into a hidden pocket. He pulled out a very similar box to the one Aaron held close. “I’ve got a special someone, too.”

He popped open the box, giving Aaron a brief glance at an unconventional looking ring. The ring’s owner tilted the box so the stone caught the little sunlight leaking down from the leaves above. “See, the band is made of Tungsten, unbreakable -- at least the band is -- and that stone is like, they took ice crystals from meteorites and preserved them using some kind of sciencey thing -- it’s nerdy, I grant that and um…” he snapped the box closed and carefully re-stowed it. 

Aaron shook his head. “I like it. Cheesy but also sweet. Unbreakable and out-of-this-world.” He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. “Now I feel bad ‘cause I didn’t think of that.”

“Don’t feel bad!” encouraged the stranger. “I’m sure yours is meaningful in its own way.”

Aaron squinted, not quite sure if that was a read or not.

The other man lightly thumped Aaron on the shoulder impatiently. “Come on, I showed you mine, now you have to show me yours -- that’s the rules.” 

He sounded so cute whining like that, Aaron grabbed the box from his pocket and snapped it open. “It’s whatever, it’s stainless steel and obsidian ‘cause we’re punks. Super light, doesn’t weigh you down.”

“Awwwe!” the other cooed. “And neither of us wanted to contribute to the slave-mined diamond industry! Go us!”

Aaron felt himself blush and he stowed the ring again. “So you’re having issues figuring out what to say, too?”

The now-acquaintance let out a beleaguered sigh and sat up with his back against the trunk of the very tree he’d fallen from. “Yeah, I just… I feel like I should say something really profound about how much I love him and don’t want to be without him but…” his voice trailed off. “I don’t know.”

“But you definitely want to marry him,” Aaron commented. 

“Of course!” he groaned. “Why does this have to be so hard?! I’ve heard you struggling for hours and I have no guidance to give. But at the same time every minute I waste stressing about this is another minute we could have been married or at least engaged.”

Aaron struggled to say anything more than ‘I know, right?!’ because his new acquaintance felt exactly how he did. It was then he realized he didn’t even know this person’s name. He held out his hand for a shake. “I’m Aaron, by the way.”

“Oh,” he took Aaron’s hand. “Sutan.”

“Nice to meet you, Sutan,” he said cheerily. “Tell me, do you smoke weed? Because I think it’s time for an anti-anxiety break.”

Sutan smiled and joined Aaron for a walk back to the office. “I would appreciate nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> told you they'd get longer


End file.
